vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ulysses Feral
Summary Ulysses Feral is a serving Commander of the Enforcers of Megakat City. A proud by-the-book officer, he has disdain for vigilantism and a stubborn attitude which often puts him in conflict with the SWAT Kats as well as Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs. However, he has worked with the SWAT Kats when necessary and over time, has grown to respect and appreciate them more, even thanking them for saving his life and trusting them to handle Mutilor’s invasion. Although his many failings against various superpowered and supernatural threats plus the actions of the SWAT Kats make Commander Feral look somewhat incompetent, he has proven himself a highly capable combatant and pilot in his own right as well as a dedicated and honourable officer who refuses to compromise on his principles. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. 9-B with his pistol. 9-A with bazooka Name: Ulysses Feral Origin: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kat, Enforcer Commander Powers and Abilities: Peak Human to Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled hand-to-hand combatant, master marksman, skilled with various weapons, masterful pilot & driver with various vehicles, competent paramilitary leader and law enforcement officer Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Overpowered Dr. Viper and knocked him back a few meters with a single left hook. Appears to be about as strong as T-Bone and Razor though he is not as skilled a fighter as them). Wall level with his pistol (At least as powerful as, if not more so than, the pistols used by Enforcer Commandos, such as his niece. Also, shots from his pistol can hurt Dr. Viper’s Katalyst X-63 infused mutant toads, which are durable enough to survive being hurled into a building at subsonic speeds). Small Building level with bazooka (A single rocket can bring down a Marauder, a starfighter almost as large and durable as the Turbokat) Speed: Peak Human movement speed with Subsonic reactions (Appears to be comparable to the likes of T-Bone and Razor. Reacted to and dodged a shot from Dark Kat’s rifle along with T-Bone and Razor. Reacted to and kept at bay two of Dr. Viper’s mutant toads, which are swift enough to leap onto aircraft which have just passed them) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, likely Superhuman (Appears to be at least as strong as Dr. Viper and about as strong as the likes of T-Bone and Razor) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Has taken blows from Dark Kat and a kick from Dr. Viper) Stamina: At least Peak Human Range: Dozens of meters with his pistol, hundreds of meters with bazooka Standard Equipment: His collapsing stock equipped laser pistol, Enforcer emergency band tracker communicator, will also make use of the Enforcer bazooka if required Intelligence: Above average. Is a competent paramilitary leader and law enforcement officer. Is a highly skilled marksman and skilled hand-to-hand fighter. Masterful pilot with various vehicles such as choppers, jets, tanks, cars, etc. and might in fact be the second best pilot/driver in the Enforcers. Weaknesses: His by-the-book stubborn attitude and pride as an Enforcer often get in the way of him making more pragmatic decisions in combat and this has led to him failing many a mission against various threats, which the unconventional SWAT Kats and even his niece were prepared to meet and overcome. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SWAT Kats Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Cats Category:Police Officers Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Pilots Category:Tier 9